


The incident with  desiderium bacas

by lesecretstash



Series: fiddlestan stuff [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Rubs, Gen, Inflation, M/M, Mystery Trio, So sue me, belly inflation, yes its that kind of fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesecretstash/pseuds/lesecretstash
Summary: Stan discovers something in the woods. Stanford declares it a previously unknown fruit! Fiddleford's interest is peaked





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerbilfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbilfluff/gifts).



> Contains belly expansion and stuff so if that freaks you out you may want to skip ahead to the next fic In the series. inspired by the lovely gerbilfluff over on tumblr.

"So yer sayin these are a new, undiscovered species of fruit?" Fiddleford asked as he looked the berries over.

"Correct! I've looked through every guide,encyclopedia, and handbook I own. I can't find a single plant that's remotely similar! I'm having Stan retrace his steps and bring back the whole specimen as we speak for further examination." Stanford replied. Fiddleford continued to stare at the berries. Something about them was very...enticing. 

They were perfectly round like a pearl, and a deep green, almost like an emerald. Perhaps his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he thought he saw it sparkle. He reached out and picked them up without thinking. Stanford quickly got out his pad and pencil.

"Quick is your skin tingly? Are there any spots or discoloration forming?"

"Hmm? Oh no. I'm fine."

"Berries appear to be safe to handle gloveless." He narrated as he scribbled. Fiddleford rolled the berries over in his hand, they were quite plump, and so round...he hadn't had a thing to eat today either...they looked so good, he wondered what they would feel like on his tongue.

"I have yet to find out if they're-FIDDLEFORD!" Whoops, but it was already too late. Fiddleford had bit down on one. A small bit of pink sparkling juice dripped down his lip. He had a look of pure bliss on his face. He quickly ate the other berry before Stanford could stop him. He licked his lips, savoring every last drop.

"Mmmmm." Only as he came back to his senses did he realize what he had done.

"Oh dear..."

"Fiddleford!! That was my only sample! I don't even know if they were poisonous! What were you thinking?" 

"I don't know! They looked so good...I felt like I just had to have them...I couldn't stop until I tried one!" 

"Interesting... Berries appear to be uncontrollably desirable." Stanford wrote that down.

"What did they taste like? How do you feel? Anything strange or different?"

"I...well...I reckon it won't make a lick of sense to ya, but...it was like everythin I wanted..."

"Can you elaborate?" 

"Well...it was like my grandma's peach cobbler... But it was also my pa's stew and the room my aunt lived in and the scent of everything I love all rolled into one. My family, my home and..." 

_And Stan_

A lot of the berry made him think of Stan.

"Fascinating. It tastes like the things you desire!"

"...I suppose yer right..." 

"Anything out of the ordinary now that you've eaten them?" Fiddleford thought for a moment. He was so caught up in recalling the taste that he didn't notice how he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Seems like their rather filling... Hadn't eaten today but now I feel...strangely full." He watched Stanford write down what he had just said. Fiddleford groaned. Stanford looked up from his pad.

"What is it?"

"I feel...i feel so...so full...I'm so full." He groaned again. His stomach let out a very loud gurgling noise. Fiddleford could feel himself filling up. What it was he was filling with he wasn't sure. He looked down to see his belly distending under his shirt and vest. 

"That can't be good." Stanford said. Fiddleford's hands went straight to his middle, he felt his belly continue to expand under his fingers. It wasn't stopping.

"So full...I feel like im stuffed...I'm...I'm swellin up!!!" Fiddleford looked at his belly, slowly it was getting rounder. Getting so Round, and plump...like the berries were. He tried pushing it a little with his hand seeing if it would stop, but still his belly continued expanding. 

It caused his vest to stretch, then his shirt and pants to get a little tight...then tighter...and tighter...and tighter...and even tighter! Soon the buttons began to strain against his growing belly. It was getting so round...Things were getting so tight...so tight that...

_pop!_

He watched as the button flew off his shirt and across the room. Another gurgle and his shirt became just as tight as before. Then the filling slowed.

"I think its stopped... Do you feel any pain?" He asked.

"No I just feel...full...so full..." He didn't say, but he also felt really good, strangely pleasant and a little proud at how big his tummy had swollen. The door opened and Stan came strolling in.

"I'm back with the-" He was not expecting fiddleford to look the way he did at the moment. His stomach had ballooned to 3 maybe 4 times its size, so round and plump. His shirt was tight and was missing a button, making him look even bigger. He quickly plopped the plant on the table and came straight over to them.

"Fidds are you okay!? What happened?!"

"What happened was old fiddleford right here decided to sample my sample of the berries you found."

"What? But you're so careful and stuff, that sounds more like something I'd do." Fiddleford blushed in embarrassment, he looked away.

"I need to study this further. Maybe we can find a cure for your...little problem." Stanford went over to the table to examine the plant, he began to sketch it while Stan came closer to fiddleford. 

"Hey. Look at me." Fiddleford met his eyes. 

"Are you feeling okay? I mean besides what happened while I was gone."

 _'I'm feeling so full...so...so full...filling up so good...'_ He thought to himself. 

"Yeah...I'm feeling okay..." He finally said.

He looked down at his rather swollen middle. Stan did the same. The next button of his shirt was straining so tight against his belly. Curious, Stan reached out to touch it. All he did was give him a slight poke and-

_POP!!_

The button flew off his shirt, and it became winched tighter next button up. Stanford immediately looked up from what he was doing. 

"It wasn't me I swear!" Stan put his hands up. 

They heard another loud gurgling noise.

"Oh no..." 

Fiddleford felt himself starting to fill up again.

_'Filling up...I'm filling up...feels so-_

"Wait, Is it...growing?" Stan asked. Fiddleford slid the bottom of his vest up to see. He watched as his belly got rounder and rounder, causing the buttons on his shirt to become tighter...

 

They heard more Gurgling noises and his shirt became so tight that...

_POP!!!_

Off flew the next button. He ran his hands over the skin that was newly exposed, and still pushing outwards, getting even wider. It caused his fingertips to spread apart. Stanford came back over.

"Oh no, I'm getting bigger!" Fiddleford said. 

_'Bigger...So big...so full...fuller'_

"Yes...but why?" Stanford asked. He reached out and poked his belly. A look of surprise was on his face.

"What? What is it?" 

"Surprisingly taut..." He tried poking a little harder. It let out a blorp.

"Very, very taut!" He scribbled that down, walking back and forth as he did. For some reason fiddleford wanted to Smile when Stanford praised his taut tummy...he wanted to get bigger because if it. Fiddleford's growing belly let out yet another loud gurgling noise, and started to expand a little bit faster.

"Ah!" He could feel it. He could feel himself filling up so tight. It caused the waistband of his pants to tighten, and tighten...ever so tight against his belly...

_**POP!!!!**_

The hook that closed his pants had now burst open wide...then the zipper began to strain and unzip. Bit by bit until it was completely undone. Still he kept growing. 

_'Getting bigger...so full'_

Stan knelt so he was face to face with his belly. He curiously put his ear up to it. Stanford was over in an instant.

"What do you hear?" Stan listened for a bit.

"I hear these gurgling noises...these kind of...gurgles and... blorps." Gurgles, blorps, squelches and more noises of that nature the rounder he continued getting. Stanford jotted that down. 

"And you say you feel like you're swelling? That's the exact feeling?" 

"No..." He focused on the way his belly was expanding. It was filling up, making him grow fuller.

"I think...Im filling up...I'm filling up with something and...its hard to describe." Stanford began to write down what he said. He felt the filling sensation that forced his belly to grow bigger, and bigger still. Then fiddleford felt a new sensation. He looked down.

Stan was still listening to his large, taut, and very gurgly tummy. But now one of his hands rested upon it, rubbing soothing circles. He watched Stan's expression shift into deep focus as he listened to the blorps and gurgles his expanding tummy continued to make. 

_Gurgle...blorp...gurrrrrrgle..._

It felt good the more circles Stan's hand rubbed over his belly.

_Gurrrgle....gurrrrrrgle_

Without thinking he grabbed and worked Stan's hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. Stan looked up at him. Slowly he got up, but his eyes never left fiddleford's. Even as he was standing, they continued to hold the stare and their hands remained intertwined. 

Something about the way they gazed at each other...Fiddleford felt like he was tasting the berries all over again. Such a longing...and...desire...

The gurgling quieted just a tad, yet still his belly continued growing...just a tad slower, but still he was filling up. They quickly broke apart before Stanford saw them holding hands. He wished he had held his hand longer. 

The gurgles and blorps became much louder and more frequent now. He felt so full...and fuller still he became.

Fiddleford's navel began to feel strange. They watched as it started bulging. Slowly...very slowly his bellybutton became tighter...then it popped out completely. 

He began to trace around it, tried pushing it back in, and watched it immediately pop out again. He frantically tried again and again to push it back in but every time he did it simply popped back out like before. It refused to go back in.

"No use, looks like Innie's an outie now." Stan said. Fiddleford let out a little panicked noise. Stanford once again was deep in thought. 

"I can probably make a substance or serum out of the plant that may counteract this but I need a little more time to study it."

Fiddleford rested his hand on his very swollen...still swelling tummy, and stroked it with his thumb. The way it felt while it swelled and grew was somehow heavenly. He thought about how much bigger he could get, and subconsciously wanted it to keep swelling up. 

_To get so full...fuller and fuller...To fill up more and more like he was...to fill until close to bursting....to be so full..._

Fiddleford's belly let out the longest, loudest gurgling noise yet. 

_**GurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRGLE** _

He felt his whole middle filling up now. His back, and hips now expanding to join his belly. He was beginning to become so round on all sides. 

"I don't think we have that kind of time bro." Stan replied.

"Then let's get to the lab." Stanford gathered up the plant and started toward the direction the lab was in. They began to follow. 

Fiddleford found it getting harder to move with every step. He tried his best to waddle after them.

***

Stanford entered and set the plant down by his equipment.

"I'm gonna see if there's a certain protein in the plant or berry that's causing this. If I can identify it I can make a cure. Roll him over there, Stan." 

Stan got behind fiddleford, who was almost completely round all over if it weren't for his hands, feet, and head still sticking out. He slowly turned him onto his side and began to roll him into the room. Fiddleford felt himself getting dizzy as Stan rolled and rolled him. Soon he stopped rolling him and turned fiddleford back over, balancing him back onto his feet. but only barely. Stan looked around, Stanford was wrapped up in his work.

"How you holding up?" Stan asked. Fiddleford let out a little groan. He was still filling up, albeit slower now but still filling. His belly let out quieter gurgles now at least.

"Im so full now...so full...i feel like I'm gonna burst!"

Gurgle went his belly. Stan looked back at Stanford, he was too busy to watch. Stan brushed his hand over fiddleford's cheek. Moving away a few stray hairs and tucking them behind his ear. He then cupped Fiddleford's face with both hands, and pressed a long, soft kiss to his forehead. 

"We're gonna fix this...I promise. Just hold on..." Stan stroked his hair. Fiddleford wanted to kiss him back so bad, he began to feel such intense need and desire...hey...did the gurgling noises get even quieter? They must have, because Stanford noticed.

"Did it stop???" Stanford asked. Stan tipped fiddleford back onto his side and looked at his popped bellybutton, then pressed his ear right next to it. 

"...no...its still gurgling and blorpin away...Just quieter." Stanford nodded and went back to his work. 

Stan continued listening to the soft gurgles and blorps, rubbing circles once more with his hand. 

_Blorp...gurrrgle_

Fiddleford let his eyes close. He counted the number of circles Stan rubbed on his belly.

_Gurrrrrrrrrrrrrgle...._

_So good...feeling so full...feeling fuller..._

Fiddleford was had counted 47 circles when the filling sensation continued faster. His feet were beginning to disappear under him.

Stan tried to set him back upright, only for him to tip back over. 

_Im getting So full...I'm filling up...Filling up even fuller!...bigger and bigger...so big I'm going to-_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Stan set him back upright once more, holding one of his hands to keep him steady. He didn't let go this time, and fiddleford didn't want him to. His gurgles and blorps stopped completely, along with the filling sensation.

"I think I have it ready." He had a syringe in his hand, filled with sparkling pink liquid inside. 

"How Is it gonna work?" Fiddleford asked worriedly.

"Well...you might pass out, and swell a little more at first...but then you should shrink back down to normal." Fiddleford looked at the syringe. He really didn't have any other choice. 

"Alright...do it." Stanford came to his side, and injected the syringe into him. Stan ran his thumb over Fiddleford's knuckles, and gave his hand a squeeze. 

_'Stan...oh Stan...I...desire...Stan...'_

Every time his middle blorped and gurgled, the more intense the filling sensation became. The next thing he knew the gurgles were nonstop, they became all he could hear. He was expanding and filling so full.

_So full...I'm filling up and getting so full...the gurgling... So loud...getting louder...so full...so full I could burst..._

He was at the fullest he could possibly be and then filled up More so... Eventually he blacked out.

 

***

When he woke, he was upstairs In a bedroom. He was back to his original size, In different clothes, and in someone's lap. He was being held in warm, strong arms on the bed. He moved his head, opened his eyes and saw...

"...Stan?" He croaked out. Stan's eyes met his, and a huge smile formed on his face. He found himself pulled closer to Stan's chest. His hand stroking his back softly. Stan kissed the side of his neck and fiddleford put his head on Stan's shoulder, letting out a little sigh of content. 

"...What happened?" He asked.

"Shhhh...don't worry...things are okay now...you're okay now... I promise." Fiddleford shifted so he was sitting up, and moved his legs so they were on each side of Stan... He sat up so they were looking at each other again. He cupped Stan's face, stroking it with his thumbs. They gazed at each other. A feeling of passion washed over fiddleford, and he leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> TO BE CONTINUED! next fic is stan and fidds smut so be ready


End file.
